


Glass Key

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, tag_2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser learns a lesson in love from his sister after tragedy strikes her after a visit to Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Key

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'ed and written in the length of a few hours. I own all mistakes. Written for the tag_2013 prompt 'glass key'. I hope you all enjoy my take on the phrase.

Fraser pulled his sister into a warm embrace and wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame. “I wish you could have stayed longer, Maggie. It feels like you just arrived yesterday and here we have to say good-bye already.”

Maggie rubbed her small hand up and down Fraser’s back in a comforting gesture. “I know, Ben. Our visits are never long enough. But, I will see you in a few weeks when you come to visit. You’re bringing Ray with you this time, right?”

Fraser let go of his sister and held her at arm’s length, a smile tugging on his lips. “Yes, I promised Ray another trip back home when it was warmer. We both managed to get a few weeks off together. We have Lieutenant Welsh’s retirement party this evening or I would have taken you and your friend to dinner before you left.” Fraser nodded to Maggie’s male companion standing off to the side giving the siblings some privacy in their good-bye. “He’s a very nice man, Maggie.”

Maggie swatted her brother’s arm in a playful motion. “Ben, he’s just a friend. We get along quite well. We’ve known each other for years.”

“I’m just saying, from an outside perspective, he appears to think very highly of you. And I think, perhaps, you have some feelings of your own for him, am I wrong? Maybe you should tell him.”

Maggie blushed, but admitted nothing to her brother. She gave him a smile of her own before turning an affectionate glance towards her friend.

 Fraser shrugged his shoulders and gave his sister a warm smile. “Who am I to talk? What do I know about relationships?” He pulled her into another hug. “Have a safe trip home, Maggie.” Releasing his sister from the hug, he wrapped a protective arm over her shoulder and guided her over towards her waiting friend. He held out his free hand to the man. “Thank you for coming with Maggie to visit, Jonathan. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Jonathan took Fraser’s outstretched hand into a firm handshake. “The pleasure was all mine, Ben. Maggie has been telling me about you for months. You’re bringing Ray up with you in a few weeks, right? He’s quite the character. I like him.”

Fraser laughed. “Yes, Ray is quite the character. I think he found his match when it comes to out eating him in a pizza contest. He’s looking forward to the trip.”

An announcement overhead called for the boarding of Maggie and Jonathan’s flight. “Looks like that’s us.” Maggie wiped a fresh tear from her eye. “It gets harder to say good-bye to you with each visit.” Maggie wrapped her arms around Fraser once again. She stood on her tip toes after releasing him and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Benton.”

Fraser was stunned. It was the first time after learning that he and Maggie were siblings, that either had actually felt enough of a connection to speak those three sacred words. He knew exactly how she felt, and shared in the sentiment. It had been a life time of hurt and loneliness since he had spoken those words. “I love you too, Maggie.” And he meant it.

He shook Jonathan’s hand once again as they entered the gate for their flight. “Call me when you get in.”

“Will do,” Maggie smiled warmly. “See you in a few weeks.” She pulled Fraser in close. “Look around, Ben. Someone has their eye on you as well.” She winked before following Jonathan onto the plane.

 

Fraser arrived at Ray’s apartment still pondering what Maggie had said. ‘Was there someone who was interested in him?’ Frannie was the obvious answer to that question. She had been pining for Fraser since day one. Anyone who paid attention knew of Frannie’s relentless pursuit of Fraser. He pushed the thought to the back of his head as Ray answered his door, barefoot, shirtless and wearing jeans dipping just below the hips. He was toweling off his blonde spikes and Fraser shuddered. He had to regain his composer quickly. Why did Ray suddenly have that kind of effect on him?

“Hey, Frase,” Ray greeted him cheerfully. “Maggie and Jonathan get off okay?” He turned his back and headed towards his bedroom to fetch a shirt.

“Yes. Jonathan is looking forward to your visit. It appears the two of you have hit it off.” Fraser glanced around Ray’s apartment, noticing things for the first time. When did the picture of the two of them appear on the shelf by Ray’s model GTO? It was taken at Ray Vecchio’s birthday party thrown by Stella. Ray had his arm draped over Fraser’s shoulder, his head leaning in close to Fraser’s, almost touching, a small smile on each of their faces. Fraser smiled at the memory.

He and Ray had been growing closer as friends. His head snapped up and he glanced towards Ray’s bedroom. He heard Ray humming a familiar tune, something to do with ‘make you feel my love.’ Fraser had heard it plenty of times over the course of the last few weeks. Seems every time he visited Ray’s apartment, it was playing on the stereo, just barely audible. Was Ray who Maggie had been talking about?

“You okay, Frase?” Ray asked as he slid a faded shirt over his lean frame. He pulled it down to the waist of his jeans and Fraser was transfixed on Ray’s taut stomach muscles before they disappeared under the cotton fabric.

“Ben…” Ray tried again.  He stepped closer to Fraser and waved a hand in front of his face. “Hello, you in there somewhere?”

Fraser blushed and took a step back. “I’m sorry, Ray. I appear to be a bit distracted.”

Ray closed the gap between them, a smile tugging on his lips, “Oh yeah… and what kind of distraction would that be?” He took another step into Fraser’s personal space.

“I’m sorry…” Fraser’s mind went blank with Ray’s close proximity. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Was Ray coming on to him? “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.”

Ray trailed a finger down Fraser’s arm. Fraser’s eyes followed it with uncertainty written on his face. “Come on, Ben,” Ray whispered towards his ear as his slender fingers found their way towards Fraser’s chest. “When are we going to stop with this song and dance around each other? Huh, actually do something about it?” Ray’s fingers touched Fraser’s chin, lifting it slightly. Blue eyes locked onto bluer ones…

“Ray…” Fraser’s words came out quietly. He was sure his own voice would betray him if he tried to say more. He wasn’t sure of the mixed emotions forming inside of him. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach.

Ray sensed Fraser’s uneasiness. He placed a finger to Fraser’s lips, silencing him. “Shhh, Ben…” Leaning in, he captured Fraser’s soft lips in a kiss. He took the hand that had been dancing across Fraser chest and slipped it around the back of his neck, pulling the two closer. Ray was losing himself in the kiss. ‘Ben is kissing me back, greatness.’

Ray’s lips were suddenly empty. He opened his eyes to find Fraser pulling away. He released his hold on Fraser’s neck and gave him some breathing room.

 “I’m sorry, Ray. I’m not sure I’m ready for this… yet.” Fraser was breathing hard.

“It’s okay, Ben.” Ray smiled affectionately.

Fraser relaxed at the use of his first name. It had brought him a long lost comfort when Ray began using it a few months ago. Maggie was the only other person to call him, Ben. And he just realized he loved her, as his sister. Could he love Ray as well?

“I’m willing to wait until you’re ready.” Ray shrugged. “I did just kind of spring it on you. Didn’t exactly give you a lot of time to think about anything.” He stepped closer to Fraser. “But you will think about maybe making this thing between us a duet?”

It was Fraser’s turn to return a smile. “I thought we already were a duet?”

“Ahh, you got me on a technicality.” Ray stepped back and sat on the back of his couch. “Let’s just say the ball is in your court. You know how I feel; now you need to decide how you feel.” Ray slipped off the couch and squeezed Fraser’s shoulders. “Come on, we are going to be late for Welsh’s party and then we will never hear the end of it from Frannie.”

Fraser stopped Ray with a hand to the elbow. “You will give me time to sort out my feelings? You will be patient with me?”

“Of course. You’re not freaked out are you?” Ray asked nervously.

“No, just surprised.” Fraser admitted with a blush coloring his cheeks.

“Come on then, let’s not be late.”

 

Ray and Fraser weaved through the mass of bodies filling the 2-7 precinct, in search of Ray Vecchio and his wife Stella. There were a lot of police officers in attendance for Welsh’s retirement party. He had earned a lot of respect as his years as their commanding officer and many were in attendance to pay their respects. Fraser spotted Inspector Thatcher and Constable Turnbull in attendance as well, representing the partnership between Canada and the Chicago Police department. He smiled when he noticed Turnbull and Francesca standing closely carrying on a private conversation.

“Isn’t this great?” Vecchio waved his hand around the room. “What a great turn out for the Lieu.” He slipped a hand around Stella’s waist and pulled her close, kissing her cheek.

“You’re going to miss him and you know it, Ray.” She returned the kiss with a loving grin. “I heard the new guy is tough as nails. Won’t let anyone get away with anything.”

Kowalski shook his head and glanced at Vecchio. “I thought you were the new guy?” his voice held a teasing tone.

“I am smart- ass. Keep it up and I will put you on cross- walk duty for a month.” A sly grin crossed his features. “And I won’t let you play with the Mountie anymore, either.”

Kowalski held his hands up in mock surrender. “I take it all back; just don’t take the Mountie away from me.” He held a thumb up in the direction of the punch he was pretty sure someone had already spiked. “I’m gonna go get a drink and say ‘hi’ to Lieu.”

Fraser watched Kowalski as he sauntered towards the punch bowl. Ray was quickly surrounded by a couple of pretty blondes who had been interning with Francesca as civilian aids. Fraser was suddenly jealous… until Ray turned around and locked eyes with him. A smile crept up his face and he felt a warm heat wash over him. Ray held up his glass and then another, asking Fraser if he wanted one. He nodded, never losing eye contact with Ray.

“So, Benny, Kowalski’s birthday is this weekend. You remember how you were gonna get him to the house right? Stella and Frannie have been planning for weeks and can’t wait to see his expression.” Vecchio was rubbing his hands together in anticipation. “God this is gonna be good.”

“Yes, Ray. It should be no trouble.” Fraser smiled at Kowalski and felt another flutter in his stomach.

Ray turned his back to fill Fraser a cup of the spiked punch. Fraser was admiring his backside when his thoughts were interrupted by Inspector Thatcher.

“Excuse me, Constable.” Thatcher placed a hand on Fraser’s arm. “I need to speak with you for a moment.” Thatcher’s serious tone caught Fraser’s attention quickly.

He stole another glance towards Ray at the punch bowl and the two blondes still attempting to flirt with him. “Of course.”

“Somewhere more private. Lieutenant Welsh told me I could use his office.”

 

Thatcher excused herself from Vecchio and Stella and Fraser followed her to Welsh’s office. She shut the door behind him. “I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

“Bad news, Sir?” Fraser questioned.

“I received a call on my way over here that your sister and her friend were in a car accident.”

Fraser sucked in a breath. “Oh my God. What happened?” 

“I believe it was a drunk driver.” Thatcher explained. “I’m sorry, but her friend didn’t make it. Maggie is critical and they don’t expect her to pull through either.”

“Oh God… she was just here.” Fraser choked on his words.

Thatcher placed a comforting hand on his arm. “I have a flight booked for you. I can drive you to the airport in thirty minutes, give you time to pack a few things.”

“Thank you, Sir. I need to tell Ray and then I can leave.”

“Absolutely, I will meet you out front.” She opened the door and left, leaving Fraser time to regain his composure.

He left Welsh’s office visibly shaken. He scanned the room for his partner and spotted Ray’s blond spikes still lingering near the punch bowl. He made his way through the crowded room and placed a hand on Ray’s shoulder.

Ray turned and the smile quickly left his face when he took in Fraser’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, but I need to leave.” Fraser drew in a shaky breath and tried to calm his nerves. “Maggie’s been in an accident and the doctors don’t think she is going to make it. Jonathan was killed on impact.”

“I’ll drive you.” Ray set his cup of punch down. Fraser held up a hand. “I thank you for the offer, but you’ve been drinking, Ray. Inspector Thatcher has a flight booked already for me and will drive me to the airport. Please have Ray or Stella drive you home. Maggie was hit by a drunk driver.”

Ray was too stunned to speak, so he pulled Fraser into a fierce hug.

“I’ll call when I get there.” Fraser grew quiet for a moment and looked into Ray’s eyes. “I’m sorry I’m going to miss your birthday this weekend. I really wanted to celebrate it with you.” Ray ran a hand down Fraser’s arm and locked their fingers together.

“It can wait. Go be with Maggie.”

Fraser gave his friend a small smile. “Thank you. Will you tell Ray and Stella I’m sorry I had to leave?”

“Yeah.” With a reassuring squeeze to the hand, Ray released Fraser and watched as his friend quickly left the party. He took another sip and scolded himself. He threw his cup into the nearest trash can and made his way to Vecchio and Stella. He wanted to go with Fraser, but he was in no shape to drive. ‘Someone put some strong alcohol in that punch,’ he thought grimly.

“Hey, where’s Benny going in such a hurry? You guys haven’t been here all that long.” Vecchio questioned.

“His sister’s been in an accident. He’s flying home. Docs don’t think she’s going to make it.” Kowalski shoved a finger into Ray’s chest. “Hey, you need to stop people from spiking the punch. I drank some of that shit and now I can’t drive Fraser to the airport.”

“Oh, he’s going to miss your birthday party.” Stella broke the silence and then quickly placed a hand over her mouth. “Oh God, I’m sorry. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“I don’t want a party now, not without Fraser here.” Kowalski looked at Ray Vecchio. “Hey, will you take me home? I need to pack and book a flight. I’m going to Canada.”

“You can’t just leave like that. You know how many people we have coming for your party? Your parents are even driving in, Ray.” Stella tried to talk some sense into the blonde detective.

“Vecchio can be me.” Ray blurted out as if it made all the sense in the world.

“I can be you? I don’t think so…”

Kowalski cut him off. “Listen, I was you for your birthday. Celebrated with all your friends and family. Got kissed a dozen times by Ma and all your aunts. You can be me for one night. I need to go be with Fraser. He needs someone up there with him. His only family might be taken from him again. You think maybe he’s gonna need a shoulder to lean on? He needs me alright, and I think maybe I might need him too.”

Vecchio sighed and agreed. “Let me go tell the Lieutenant good-bye and we can go.”

“Thanks, Ray.”

“You’d do the same for me.”

“In a heartbeat.”

 

Fraser arrived at the hospital exhausted. A young nurse showed him to Maggie’s room and offered to get him some coffee. He thanked her and settled in next to Maggie’s bed. He took her cold limp hand into his own and tried to pass some strength into her small broken frame. Fraser studied her visible injuries. She was lucky not to have been killed along with Jonathan. His heart ached for the loss of his new friend. He had really enjoyed his visit with Maggie and her friend. Now he was gone.

Another older nurse came in the room and checked Maggie’s vitals. “She’s a fighter. Stronger than we took her for. Are you Benton?”

Fraser gave the nurse a small sad smile. “Yes, I’m her brother. I just flew in from Chicago.”

She returned his smile. “She’s been asking for you. Kept saying she needed to tell you something. Poor thing, couldn’t stay awake long enough.”

“She’s going to be okay?” Fraser asked reluctantly, afraid of the answer.

“Yes, of course she will take some time to heal, but she’s strong.”

The nurse patted his arm and left. Fraser leaned forward in his chair, his arms resting on Maggie’s bed. “You scared me, Maggie. I thought I was going to lose you. We just found each other and I thought I was going to have to say good- bye to you already. I’m not prepared to do that just yet.” He spoke quietly to his sister’s still form. Her heart beat was strong according to the monitor. Maggie had shown the Fraser blood running through her veins and proved the doctors wrong with her stubbornness and her will to survive.

Fraser sat silently watching his sister breathe. He jumped when he felt her squeeze his hand.

“Hey you,” she whispered, her eyes still closed. “You’re early. Haven’t even made it home yet.”

“You didn’t call; I had to come check on you.” Fraser smiled against the tears.

“Jonathan didn’t make it, Ben.” Maggie opened her eyes, new tears forming.

Fraser shut his eyes and slowly opened them. “I know. I’m so sorry, Maggie.”

“I never told him how much I cared for him. I was scared it would ruin our friendship. I loved him, Ben… and I never told him.” Tears were flowing down Maggie’s bruised cheeks. “Don’t make the same mistake I made.”

“What are you talking about, Mag?” Fraser was suddenly confused.

“Ray… he loves you. You’re just too afraid to see it. Take a chance and let him love you, Ben. One second longer could be too late. It was for me.” Maggie lifted her broken wrist and wiped her tears.

“I was hurt badly by someone I thought I loved. I can’t go through that again.” Fraser tried to explain. “How did you know?”

“Ray and I talked when I was visiting. He’s been hurt to. Let down some of your walls. Your heart is a fragile thing, Ray knows that. You can trust him with it. I should have trusted Jonathan with mine, and no I will never get to know his love.”

“I will think about it,” Fraser promised his sister as she drifted off to sleep. He settled back into his chair and thought of Ray and the kiss they shared. It was electrifying and warmed Fraser to his soul.

Maybe Maggie was right. He needed some fresh air. He made his way to the front of the hospital when he passed the gift shop of the hospital. A small glass object tucked into a small black velvet box, caught his attention. He turned and peered in the window. It was a small glass key. Fraser turned and entered the small shop. He purchased the glass key and asked the attendant if she would wrap it for him. He thanked her and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

Fraser checked on Maggie again before leaving for a hotel room and some much needed sleep. He was asleep the instant his head hit the pillow and slept soundly until an insistent knocking woke him from his slumber. He checked his watch. He had been asleep for six hours.

He checked the peep hole, not expecting anyone he knew and was surprised to see his friend’s worried face on the other side of the door. Fraser tugged the door open and pulled Ray into a warm embrace.

“Do you know what I had to go through to find you?” Ray asked as he smiled into Fraser’s neck.

“Thank you for coming. I didn’t ask you to though.” Fraser released Ray and let him step further into his room.

“I know you didn’t ask me to, but I needed to. I need to be here for you, good or bad. Maggie’s doing okay this afternoon, by the way. The hospital told me where I could find you.”

Fraser sat down on his rumpled bed and ran a weary hand over his face. “Thank you. I slept longer than I intended.” Ray shrugged off his coat and sat on the bed next to Fraser.

“Ray, you’re going to miss your birthday. Stella and Francesca had a party planned for you.”

Kowalski shrugged as if it was nothing. “Got it covered. Vecchio is going to stand in for me.” He smiled and took Fraser’s hand. “I have better places to be. Everyone understood. I’m here for you, Ben.”

“I’m scared, Ray.”

“Maggie is going to be fine. Docs told me so when I was at the hospital.” Ray squeezed his hand with reassurance.

“Not about Maggie, well, yes, I’m scared for her as well, but that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“What then?”

“This thing you want to start with me. I just… my heart is… I don’t want to hurt you Ray. I don’t want to ruin our friendship, our partnership, our duet.”

Ray smiled affectionately. “I trust you not to hurt me, just as you can trust that I won’t hurt you.”

“Maggie helped me realize that I need to take a chance, before that chance is taken away. I want to take that chance.”

Ray leaned forward and captured Fraser’s lips in a fierce kiss. Fraser broke the kiss and sucked in a breath of air.

“I have a birthday gift for you.” He stood up and retrieved the small gift wrapped package out of his jacket pocket. With trembling fingers he handed it to Ray.

Ray carefully unwrapped the package and opened the lid, revealing the small intricate glass key. He held the delicate object gently between his fingers. He needed no explanation, but Fraser gave him one anyways.

“I don’t want to keep living in fear of having my heart broken or my love not returned. I love you Ray, I think I have for a long time. It took Maggie losing Jonathan for me to realize how important you were to me. How much I need you in my life, and not just as a partner.”

“Ben…” Ray fingered the delicate key again.

“That’s the key to my heart, Ray. It’s very delicate and can be broken easily, but I trust you to be gentle with it… and with me. It can’t be replaced or duplicated, it is a one of a kind.”

Ray studied the glass key within his fingers. He stood up slowly and made his way to Fraser. He wrapped one hand around his waist and the other around the back of Fraser’s neck, pulling their lips together. The kiss was fierce and desperate and full of love. Ray broke for air and whispered into Fraser’s ear as he tugged him towards the bed.

“That’s the best birthday present I have ever received.”

“I couldn’t wait another second to give it to you. I love you, Ray.”


End file.
